


you've already won me over, in spite of me

by osaraba



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Pre-Slash, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaraba/pseuds/osaraba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Fraser is slow on the uptake; mental footnotes come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've already won me over, in spite of me

Fraser leaned back in the chair at Ray’s desk, looking over the file on their current investigation and waiting for Ray to return. He made a mark and a small note in his neat, precise handwriting and then blinked at the sight of a tapping foot in his field of vision. _Impatience._ Fraser smiled. "Hello, Ray. Is your meeting with Lieutenant Welsh finished?"

"Obviously, Fraser." Ray sat in the chair on the other side and put his feet up, crossed at the ankles. Ray looked at his mouth. "What are you doing? With that?" He pointed to the pen Fraser realized he was chewing on.

"Er, well Ray, I’m looking over the Dalenberg file." Fraser looked down at the file again, as if to demonstrate. "I was actually adding a few footnotes."

"Footnotes? What’s that, like, something about his shoes? Did you forget to write in how they tasted funny when you licked them?"

Fraser sternly looked up at Ray. "Ray, don’t pretend you don’t know what--" But he paused, catching site of Ray’s wiggling foot, still up on the desk. _Amusement._ "Oh. Ray, you’re teasing me." At this, Ray’s hidden smile bloomed across his face, grin wide and eyes wrinkled in delight.

"Well, you do make it easy, sometimes, Fraser." Ray stood and motioned for Fraser to follow. "If you’re finished with your footnotes, let’s go get lunch. We could go to Chinatown; there’s a lead I want to follow up on in the area, and anyway, you can take notes on how good the pig’s feet are."

Fraser grabbed his hat. "...does Bo Ky even serve pig’s feet...?"

Ray came over and put a hand on his shoulder, bumping one of his sneaker-clad feet into Fraser’s own RCMP-issued boots. _Companionship. Camaraderie._

"Well, we’ll find out, Frase, won’t we?"


End file.
